Journeys of Seth Book One: Seth, the Champion of Marea
by DanteDiMorte
Summary: This is the first two chapters of a story I am writing based on an online game that is not well known called Corruption of Champions. About 90% of the characters are from the actual story line of the game. Seth is a champion from our world sent to battle the demons and corruption of the world of Marea. Please do not branch off this story without asking me first.


**Journeys of Seth**

**Book One: Seth, Champion of Marea**

Fan Fiction based on the text based role playing game Corruption of Champions

Chapter One: Lake Town

Waking up on the tattered wasteland of a strange place, Seth takes a look around to try and gather where he was. The area surrounding him was arid and dry, some patches of grass and rocks dotting the landscape as well as a small stream. Behind him was a large strange glowing portal, purple and glowing with a strange aura. After a few minutes of staring at it Seth finally remembered what happened. He has been chosen to be the new champion destined to battle the corruption within the world of Marea.

"Fantastic," Seth thought to himself, "Now I have to try and figure out how to take care of myself out here." Looking around he sees what looks like a backpack almost as big as him. Stepping over to it he opens it to go over its contents. A large tent that looks fairly simple to construct, a canteen to fill with water and a filter for it, a set of leather armor, and a small bronze sword with a scabbard attached to the side of the pack. "At least I'm not totally defenseless here, though this sword looks like I could break it with my own hands."

Taking the time to suit up in the leather armor and attach the sword to his belt, Seth then picks up the pack to look for a place to set up camp. This area was too open and the portal was too much of a reminder of the fact he couldn't go back home until his task was done, if at all.

After a few hours Seth stumbles across a vast lake, it's beautiful but also gives off a strange vibe and he thinks it better to try and stay close to it but not too close. Wandering around it for a bit he spots a path and follows it to a half destroyed town. Setting down his pack he starts to wander through the streets. The sound of feet moving around the alleyways around him gets his nerves on edge, slowly he puts his hand on the hilt of his sword and draws it just in time to see a person jump out in front of him and shoot a dart from a blowgun at him. Deflecting it easily he pounces on the person putting the tip of the blade to the throat. As soon as he is on the person he notes a mouse like squeak rip out of the mouth of the person, he then realizes that it is a mouse!

"Don't kill me please! I thought you were an imp." The mouse person cringes under him and Seth takes a moment to let off and glance over the person. It was definitely a she, human in appearance save the fur, whiskers, ears and tail she looks like normal person. Seth sheaths the sword and lets out a relieved sigh as she gets up and dusts off her tattered clothing.

"You shouldn't jump out on people like that if you don't know what they are, I could have killed you." Seth leans up against the wall of one of the broken down buildings.

"I'm so sorry, I was just as surprised as you. My name is Amily, I'm a mouse-morph. This used to be my village until it was destroyed by demons. I'm all that is left of my kind save for a few scattered over Marea."

Seth reaches out his hand in offer of greetings. She hesitantly takes it and shakes it. "My name is Seth, I'm from Dublin in the other realm, I was chosen to be the champion to come and try to cleanse Marea of corruption, or at least best I can."

Amily's eyes widen at the mention of Seth being the champion. Taking a few steps toward Seth she smiles. "I am honored to meet you, sorry that I jumped you like I did."

Seth smiles and shakes his head. "No harm done. So why are you still here then if this place has demons frequenting it?"

Amily shuffles her feet and stutters a bit. "Well this is my home, and I'm hoping to find someone for a certain role to help me with."

Seth quirks a brow and looks at her questioningly. "A certain role?"

A blush rolls over the little mouse-morphs face dark enough to be seen through her brown fur as she stammers. "Y-yes, but that's not something I want to trouble you with, you have more important things to worry about. So, is there anything I can help you with? I am very familiar with this world and would be honored to help you with your quest any way I can."

Seth smiles thankful that there is someone here who is so willing to help him. He motions to a bench that seems to have escaped the destruction. They both sit and he starts to ask her about the different places she thinks he would benefit from exploring. She mentions the forest saying that there was rumored to be another mouse-morph that lives there. He tries to get her to tell him more about this person but she sighs and explains that she doesn't know much more than that. She goes on to speak of a city in the desert called Tel' Adre, the last refuge that defends against the corruption and demons of the world. This excites Seth and he presses for more information. She says it is defended by a barrier created by the Covenant of Magi and guarded by a militant guard called the Watch. Beyond that there is the mountain that was where the corruption started. She says that at times smoke can be seen rising from it but warns that it is dangerous to explore. The mountain is crawling with imps, goblins, minotaur, hellhounds and other various demonic creatures that will attack and rape any victims unlucky to cross their paths.

"Oh, and beware, there is a demon omnibus named Ceraph that will try to trick you into letting her pierce you, by no means are you to let her do it!"

Nodding Seth points out he needs a "safe" place to set up camp. "I don't want to stick too close to the portal because it's too much of a reminder of what I can never return to. I just want to find a place I can settle to."

Amily giggles and points out he can always use one of the buildings here or set up on the edge of the town. "I might feel a bit safer knowing that the champion is guarding the town. Maybe we will become good friends."

Seth smiles at that idea already liking the little mouse-morph as it is becoming better friends with her makes him feel like being in Marea may not be so bad. "That sounds wonderful, I'm going to try and get my tent set up and get comfortable. I guess we will see each other later."

Amily smiles and nods. "Yes we shall, if you need some help just give a shout." With that she scuttled off back to doing what she was doing before you two bumped into each other. Seth turns and walks out to the edge of town finding a half destroyed building and using his tent to make a sort of make-shift extension of it. After a few hours his work was done and he laid out on his bed roll letting out a yawn. First day in this new world and he had made a friend, Amily was cute and seemed eager to help. Tomorrow he will set out to find this city Tel' Adre, maybe he can learn more about Marea there. But for now, sleep seemed like a good idea. He rolled over onto his side and drifter slowly into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter Two: Tel' Adre

Seth woke up and peeked outside, the dawn was creeping over the horizon and he knew that the earlier he started the better his chances of making a good day. It's relatively quiet but that isn't always a good thing. Donning his leather armor and sword Seth steps out from inside his new home. The weather seemed cool and crisp, as if it were drawing close to winter time like back home. After fishing something out of his pack too much on, Seth finally starts making his way through the town in the direction of the desert. Before he can make it to the edge of town, Amily pops out from an alley and greets him.

"Morning Seth, how did you sleep?" The mouse-morph shyly approaches him with a small smile.

Seth returns the smile and answers her, "Pretty good considering I'm in a new place and not as good a bed as I am used to."

She steps up closer and scuffs her feet on the ground for a moment. "When you get back I would like to talk to you about something if that's alright with you."

"Of course Amily, I would love to talk with you. I hope that getting to Tel' Adre isn't too hard a task, I would hate to waste a day wandering about a desert."

Nodding to him agreeing with what he said she smiles, "Good luck, hope it doesn't become too hard. Watch out for nagas, they are snake women who can be quite dangerous."

Seth thanks her for the warning and sets off. After about an hour he finally reaches the sands of the vast desert. It's hot, dry, and arid. The air becomes harder to breathe and he starts to sweat. He pushes on climbing over dunes and trudging through the sand. Something moves and catches his eye, it was quick whatever it was, and big. Seth draws his blade ready to fight if he needs to. After walking a bit more he doesn't see any more movement but doesn't put the sword away, better safe than dead. He continues on this for another three hours, which felt more like days to him. Suddenly, off in the distance, he catches a glimpse at what looks like the walls to a city. He quickens his pace and within a few minutes beholds the might of Tel' Adre.

Before he can get much closer, there is a blur of dark fur and suddenly he is faced with an imposing fox like person holding a menacing looking halberd. It takes a few moments but he soon makes out that it is a female, her large breasts under the armor a dead giveaway.

"Hold it right there, don't move or I will ram this halberd right in your gut!" For being so feminine in looks she had quite the commanding voice.

Seth complies and sticks his sword in the sand as a show of no ill will towards her. "I am Seth, champion from the other world, I've come seeking Tel' Adre in hopes to learn more about Marea."

Scowling at him she takes a step forward. "No one steps foot beyond these walls unless I, Urta, caption of the guard approve it." She turns and looks behind her shouting out to whoever was behind the gates. "Edryn! Come check this one, I need to know if he is safe to allow in."

A few moments later a smaller door on one of the gates large doors opens. Seth can't believe his eyes, an actual centaur, and not just that, but a centauress! She trots up to him and pulls out a small gemmed pendant. "Don't move, this will only take a moment."

Seth nods and remains still as the centauress moves the pendant over him from head to foot. She then leans over and whispers to Urta quietly returning her gaze to Seth.

"You are clean, welcome to Tel' Adre."

Urta gives a relieved sigh and smiles. "Sorry for scaring you, can't be too careful. Come on, let me give you a tour." She offers her arm and nods in the direction of the gate.

Seth smiles back and hooks his arm in hers. "I would love that, and no worries, I was sort of expecting it." Reaching down he picks up his sword and sheaths it as they start to walk into the city.

After a few minutes of walking down the street and Urta pointing out random places here and there, they reach what looks like the center of the main part of the city. "This is where you will find most of our shops such as the blacksmith, pawn, tailor, piercing parlor, clinic, gym, and of course the best bar in town." She points dead ahead at a building with a sign on it that reads "The Wet Bitch" in bold letters. "We are very comfortable with our sexuality here and some people tend to go about wearing little to nothing along the streets. I love the bar and spend most of my off time there." She pauses for a moment and a look of what seems to be pain shoots across her face.

Seth looks at her concerned and tries to reach out to her but she pushes his hand away and smiles trying to play it off. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, just a cramp in my stomach, haven't eaten all day." She lets out a nervous laugh and glances over him as if he were the meal she wanted. "You're a cutie, I hope we can catch up soon. If you need something you can find me in the tavern." With that she darts off before Seth can respond. "Cute" is what she called him. Something seemed off.

First place Seth goes to is the blacksmith's shop, he needs to get the sword evaluated and replaced if need be. Pushing open the door he nearly stumbles at the sight. A dog-morph with breasts the size of mountains toting a hammer with a head on it bigger than his own head. Wearing nothing but a leather apron it seems unbelievable as to how it holds back the monstrous breasts under it.

She looks up and in a deep, gruff voice welcomes you, "Velcome to my forge, I am Yvonne, I am the forge mistress of this building. Vhat can I help you with?"

Seth collects himself and steps up pulling the sword from its scabbard and setting it on the counter. "I need this evaluated, not sure how sturdy it is and I'm lucky I haven't had to test it in a combat situation."

Yvonne steps up and picks up the rusted bronze blade, examines it for a few moments and sets it back down. "I vould think it best if you replace it, this would probably be able to lay on a good lashing to something such as an imp or goblin. Anything bigger then zat vould be hazardous to you."

Seth nods and then looks around at the collection of weapons along the wall. "I haven't any money, but I was a blacksmith in my home town for a long time. I would be willing to work under you in payment for letting me forge my own weapon if that is an acceptable trade."

Yvonne lights up with excitement. "Vundabar, it has been a long time since someone has offered to help me in my forge like zis. I tell you vhat, you can forge your own armor and weapons anytime if you lend a hand now and zen for me."

Delighted Seth agrees, pointing out that he would probably need a smaller set of tools and a place to work. Yvonne gives him a set of tools and points to an anvil across from her. Letting him get set up she gives him a short list of things to work on, within minutes he is hard at work at the forge, pounding metal and making tools, armor and weapons that she says is for an order from The Watch, the city's guard. Noting that one of the items is a halberd he asks if this one is for Urta.

"So I see you have met our vonderful caption, yes zat will be going to her. She has only the one and should have a spare on hand in case something should happen to hers."

Seth smiles and starts to work on it, taking his time with the handle and spear head. When he finishes it he hands it to Yvonne for inspection. Her jaw nearly falls to the floor as she looks over the intricate etchings over the handle and tip, Urta's name etching into the very metal of the handle.

"You are amazing! Such a beautiful piece of work befitting our caption. From here on out you are my apprentice. Anytime you vish to make something here you may do so and not worry about it, and with work like zis I am sure people will appreciate the work coming from here."

Seth smiles wildly and asks if he can deliver this to her personally. Yvonne sees no problem with it and says that he may do as he wishes now. A few hours later Seth steps out of the blacksmith's shop wearing a newly forged set of plate-mail armor and rapier with an etched hilt. He wanders over to the tavern carrying the wrapped up halberd in his hands to present to its owner. Once inside he spots Urta in the corner trying to drown herself in booze. Seth approaches her and the moment she spots him he hears a loud "thud" under the table that shakes it. Figuring it was her leg he thinks nothing of it and sits down across from her.

"Well I see you have some new gear, and that looks nothing like the work Yvonne does so I am guessing you made it yourself."

"Indeed, my father was a blacksmith and I was raised on the forge." Seth hands her the wrapped up weapon and grins. "I took the liberty of forging your new halberd. Hope you like it."

Urta's eyes widen and she quickly unwraps the spear. Like a child on Christmas she squeals and looks at Seth. "By Marea! Look at the artwork on this! It is beautiful, I can't believe you did this yourself and for me!" She nearly topples the table lunging at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much for this, I shall make this my main weapon from now on." She blushes a bit and then jolts upright stammering. "Oh my…. Umm, I need to go, so sorry to rush out on you like this." And without waiting for him to respond she bolts out the backdoor, leaving the halberd at the table. Grabbing it Seth chases after her.

Pushing the backdoor open Seth goes to yell for her but is stopped abruptly at the sight of Urta leaned against the wall with a massive horse shaped cock in her grasp. Where the hell was she hiding that?! She whimpers and moans in frustration as she jerks at her cock feverishly. "Why must I be cursed with this, this THING?! Marea! He is so hot, and I can't take my mind off him since I laid eyes on him!"

Seth realizes she is speaking of him and steps out from around the barrel she was hiding behind and starts to tug off his armor. Urta yelps in surprise and tries to hide herself.

"No! Don't look at me, please go away, I don't want you to think of me like this!" The look in her eyes is full of pain and lust as she gazes at him. It's obvious she wants nothing more than to have him ravish her there in that alley.

"Oh, Urta… There is nothing to be ashamed of, just because you have this extra bit doesn't make you any less the amazing woman you are." Seth finishes stripping off the leather that was under the heavy plates of metal. His own cock now hard and twitching.

Urta swoons at the sight of him and looks up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "You… you aren't scared of this?" She motions to the equine cock between her legs and then back at him. "Oh Marea, give me that cock. Please shove it in my love canal!"

Seth wastes no time in leaning her back onto the grass covered alley way. He presses a kiss to her lips and grips her throbbing member in his hand firmly, giving it a few good strokes before positioning himself between her legs. "Urta, I accept you for who YOU are, not by what you are." And with that he plunges his cock into her wet opening.

Urta cries out in sheer pleasure as her legs wrap around his waist, her long cock flops down onto her abdomen, cradling itself between her lush breasts. Pumping his hips into her, he slides his cock in and out of her moist slit, his balls slapping against her pucker with wet slapping noises as her juices flow freely from her cunt. The head of her equine cock flares as pre-cum starts to dribble out of the tip, coating the cleavage of her double D breasts with slick juices. Seth leans in and kisses her again, their tongues meeting and entwining with each other as he works his hips feverishly, pushing his cock in and out of her body. Urta breaks the kiss and throws her head back in ecstasy, letting out what sounding like a mix between a growl and a moan, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as she pants hard. The shaft of her cock starts to expand as the start of her orgasm moves through the urethra, cum bubbling at the flared tip.

"Oh Marea! I'm going to cum Seth! Don't stop, fuck me harder, please!"

Seth obliges and starts to ram his cock into her moist cunt harder, the warmth of his orgasm also starting to make its way up the length of his shaft. Urta squeals and clenches her legs tighter around him as well as the walls of her love canal, in moments she is screaming out in pleasure as he cock explodes, shooting thick ropes of cum over her face and breasts, and coating the wall of the tavern behind her head. The force of her orgasm and the tightening of her walls around his cock are too much to bare, Seth echoes her cries as he fills her hungry cunt with his seed.

A few minutes later they are laying in the alley, Seth collapsed on top of her with no energy to move. Urta smiles and opens her pleasure glazed eyes looking into his face. "Oh lover boy! You have no idea how long it has been since someone has treated me like you do." She pauses for a moment and bites her bottom lip. "I think this was more than just a lust filled fuck. I hope I am right but I guess only time will tell. Are you staying in Tel' Adre?"

Seth looks back at her and shakes his head. "No, I am the champion sent to this world to help fight the corruption and demons. I have a camp set up in the ruins of a town on the shores of the big lake. Urta, I knew I liked you from the get go. That's why I took the time to make your weapon so special. I hope that this is the start of a glorious friendship, maybe more with time."

Urta can't contain her happiness and kisses him passionately, her cock stiffening under him causing her to blush so hard that it's visible through her dark fur. "I doubt you have time for round two, but I think I am well enough that I can deal with this. Come with me to my place and I will give you a map of Marea, hopefully you can put it better use than me."

Seth nods and they help each up and he puts on his leather gear, picking up his plate armor and carrying it with him to Urta's place. Toting her new halberd in one hand she clings to Seth's with the other. They make their way down to her place and clean up, she gives him the map and explains best routes on how to get back to Tel' Adre from the different locations. They spend a good three hours curled up on the couch, talking and kissing each other before Seth gets up to depart. Urta walks him to the gate and watches as he makes his way into the horizon. Seth travels along the path she pointed out to him and is back at the lake town in a matter of hours. He heads for his home and puts his gear away, leaving just his sword attached to his hip as he goes to sit outside to cook a meal. Second day here and things are getting interesting.

Chapter Three: The Lake

Two days have passed after Seth's adventures in Tel' Adre, things seemed to be a bit calm, too calm in his opinion. Amily drops by now and then to help him work on rebuilding the house he is using as shelter in return for helping her find food for them both. They talk about the areas that surround the small town and Tel' Adre, about the creatures that inhabit them. Seth asks about the appearance of hermaphrodites, and whether it was something that had to do with the corruption or if it was natural.

"Honestly there were very few of them before the demons came, but afterwards they appeared everywhere. Have you met one?"

"Yea, she is a natural born that lives in Tel' Adre. She also happens to be captain of the guard there, her name is Urta."

She thinks for a moment and glances off in the direction of the desert. "I would like to go there someday, but I'm so afraid to leave home."

Seth smiles and sits next to her on his cot, "Maybe you can go with me to see it someday, you are capable of handling yourself and between the two of us it would be safer."

Amily squeaks in delight and bounces a bit, "Really?! That would be wonderful." She calms herself down and ruffles her whispers a bit. "You should go and explore the lake some, might find something useful there."

Seth nods and they talk for a little bit more before she leaves to go about her day to day activities. Gathering up his small pack and equipment, Seth leaves to go explore a bit. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his new sword he trudges through the brush around the lake. It was a beautiful and calm day, the water was clear and the wind blew over the surface. If not for the constant danger of demons attacking it may be a wonderful place to live. He comes to the edge of the lake and leans down to get some water when movement catches his eye. About seven yards off bubbles were forming on the surface of the water, something was coming.

Seth drew his sword and tosses his pack to the side, raising his blade he readies himself for a fight. The bubbles reach the edge of the waterline and then suddenly a creature shoots out from the water. The water splashes around it as he takes in what it is, grey scales, fish like tail, dorsal fin, razor sharp teeth, a skimpy bikini covering c-cup breasts and her nether regions. A shark girl, Seth was staring at a shark girl. Before he could get a better look at her she lunged at him, mouth open wide and hands extended out to grab him. Seth sidesteps and slashes his blade upward at her abdomen. Catching her across the upper part his blade digs into her scales, blood flowing but not heavily, scales must have kept his blade from cutting too deep. She falls to the ground and clutches at her stomach, looking up at him with angry eyes and growls at him. Turning back towards her he swings his sword down at her, aiming to cut her in half. She rolls out of the way and jumps at him again, her attacks seemed to be powered by some sort of need, easily dodged. Seth jumps back and she lands on the ground on all fours gripping the dirt. Letting out a feral cry she crawls towards him with inhuman speed aiming to take out his legs. He kicks her in the face the impact knocking her backwards and he rushes forward to press his boot to her chest, putting the tip of his blade to her neck. Her eyes go from rage to fear, she wraps her arms around herself and looks up at him.

"Please, don't kill me, I can't control it, this need, and this lust! The lake is corrupted and we have no place to go. We shark-morphs need the water to survive. I don't know who you are warrior but please help us. There is a boat and an island, go to the island."

Seth looks down at her and moves his blade away. "Just try not to attack me like this. I am Seth, champion of Marea. Pass the word out that I am going to try and fix this."

The shark girl nods and rushes over to the water, disappearing under the waves. Seth wanders off and looks for the boat. After about thirty minutes he finds it. Slipping into the boat he unties it from the small dock, pushes off and starts to paddle towards the center of the lake. After a while he spots a small island ahead, he paddles the boat up to it and jumps out of the boat to drag it ashore. Tying it off he wanders around the island until he comes across a very large tree.

After a few moments of looking over the tree he notices as one of the large parts of the tree jutting from the trunk. The tree starts to shift and change, the upper body of a woman forming out of the very bark of the wood. His jaw drops as she stretches her arms out and smiles at him.

"I was wondering when you would find your way here champion. I am Mareath, Goddess of Marea, nature itself is my life force. But as it is the corruption spreads more and more around the realm and my roots are shrinking back. I have fought off the corruption for now but I can't hold it back forever. That being said, may I inquire as to who you are great champion?"

Seth steps closer, "I am Seth, and I would like to know what it is I can do to help you fight the corruption."

Mareath smiles and places her hands on her hips. "There is a factory in the mountain, the demons there are doing vile things to the people of Marea, and its corruption leaks into the lake. Shut down the factory and it should stop the corruption from reaching me. Once you do that you will need to find out who is the head of the demons and kill him."

"Do you have any clues to who he is or how I can find this out?"

Shaking her head Mareath only looks over to the mountain. "No, but you should explore more of the terrain, there are caves all over the place. I'm sure you can learn something from exploring them. Once you have destroyed the factory come back to see me, I shall reward you."

Seth nods and turns to leave, he takes one last look at Mareath and walks back to the boat. Pushing off from the shore of the island he paddles back to the small dock. He ties the boat off and walks towards a set of rocks to sit. When he gets closer to the rocks he sees someone sitting on one of the rocks. As he gets closer he notices the distinct looks of a shark-morph, but she was a different color. He steps up to her and notes that she has a pair of spectacles on and is reading a book. She looks up at him and seems a bit surprised that he is looking at her.

"Oh hello, who are you?" The shark girl lowers her book for a moment and looks at Seth.

"I am Seth, I couldn't help but notice you aren't like the other shark-morph I've seen. That and you haven't rushed at me to attack."

She takes off her spectacles and lowers her book. "Yes I am different from my sisters, I am a tiger shark, we are I guess what you call a mutation. We have certain, qualities that our sisters do not. My name is Izma by the way."

Seth smiles a bit, "Mind if I join you?"

Izma glances at him for a moment and puts her book down. "Sure, why not. Guess it's nice to actually have a chat once in a while."

Seth climbs up on one of the rocks and crosses his legs under him. "You have quite the collection of books there, you must really like to read."

"Well for us tiger sharks our favorite pass times are swimming and reading, as well as some other activities. But I have been collecting books for a long time, found them scattered around the lake. If you like to borrow one you may, but not take it from here."

Seth nods a bit and they sit and talk for a while, Izma explained how the corruption in the lake has been causing all sorts of problems with the local inhabitants. The tiger sharks were a mutation that was caused by the corruption, though they aren't corrupt themselves it has made some issues. Their libido is high and even though they have the burning lust they have more control over themselves. Izma pointed to the large chest at the foot of the rocks and said she had a pair of hooked gloves that she uses in fights. Part of the tiger shark lifestyle is always fighting for dominance, if one of them wanted to be alpha they had to fight for it.

"It's hard for us, because of our mutations, not only are we different colors but we have, extra bits." She lifts up her skirt to reveal a large shaft and set of testes underneath. "When we fight for dominance it's to see who will use the male part and who will be on bottom. After a few times of taking down the same person they become our beta, and we mate."

Seth nods again before speaking, "Seems there are more and more of those here, from what one of my friends have said hermaphrodites were rare before the corruption spread like it has, but now more are being natural born as well as coming around from different potions and magics."

"This is true, shark girls used to have the male equivilant, but they died off when the appearance of the tiger sharks. Male shark-morphs are rare now, I've seen maybe a few in my time, but not enough. We primarily give birth to daughters and not sons."

They sit and talk for a bit longer before Seth finally stands to leave. "It was nice to meet you Izma, hopefully our paths will cross again."

Izma smiles, "Indeed, nice to have a decent conversation once in a while, and your company was very relaxing. I wouldn't mind having you come by and talk like this more often. I'm usually here at these rocks so any time you want to talk you know where to find me."

Seth waves and sets off back towards the town. The sky started to darken as he got closer to the town and night was upon him as he reached it. Stepping inside his shelter, Seth removes the armor and sets his sword next to his cot in case he was attacked during the night. Amily popped her head in for a moment to exchange good nights and then he laid back on his cot for the night. Another day and now he was more certain of his task. Soon he would head to the mountain and find that factory. Hopefully it isn't too late to stop the corruption from reaching Mareath.

End of Book One

19


End file.
